No Ordinary Love
by PrincessDreamGirl
Summary: The love of Remus and Tonks was something special. Their love was nothing short of ordinary...


**Author's Note – Just an idea that I've had in my head for a while now and finally got time to write it down. Sorry it's so rushed…**

Tonks cursed as she tripped over that darn umbrella stand again. That was the fourth time this week and it wasn't even Monday yet. A sharp pain ran through her wrist as she winced trying to get up. Instantly Remus Lupin rushed forward to help her up. He noticed her wince as she tucked her hand away.

"Do you want me to take a look at that?" he asked politely nodding to her wrist.

"It's okay" she sighed, "I hurt myself all the time, I'm used to it"

"Doesn't make it any easy" he replied thinking of his own full moons.

"Alright" she agreed hesitantly, holding out her arm.

Remus pulled out his wand and delicately examined it, within a second it felt miraculously better.

Tonks operand her mouth gobsmacked by his healing ability, "Thanks…" she stuttered out, "it feels brand new"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" he joked, making Tonks blush and causing her hair to fade into a pale pink.

"Sorry" apologized Tonks, "it's just that my healing charms are like absolute rubbish" she paused, looking up at his twinkling eyes, "not even mad-eye can do healing charms that well"

"That's okay" he smiled "I was just teasing you, I only tease the people I like" he finished ignoring her praise all together.

"I'm Remus by the way" he held out his hand,

"Tonks" she replied shaking it vigorously.

**She was clumsy; lucky he was good at repairing things.**

This time, Tonks swore that she wouldn't let the umbrella stand get away with tripping her yet again.

"You stay right there" she instructed it as she backed up against the opposite was and began to slide along it to get past it, ignoring the strange looks that the other order members were giving her "and no funny business or I'll…"

A large crash echoed through the house as Tonks flipped backwards over the adjacent side table and the antique blue and white vase came crashing against the hard floor. Tonks winced at the noise which was worse than last time and sure enough a scream erupted from the portrait of Sirius's mother. At least she didn't trip over the umbrella stand.

"Filthy, half-blood shape shifter" the voice wined out, "filling the house with filth, if only my mother were around…"

Tonks supposed that someone must have shut the curtain around it because the screaming became muffled.

"Who put that darn vase right in the middle of the hallway?" complained Tonks loudly glaring at everyone. Remus thought that perhaps it was better to not mention to her that it had in fact been there all along.

Instead he chose to help her up.

"Alright there Nymphadora?" he teased.

"Fine" she snapped pulling down his hand to pull herself up, "and don't you dare call me Nymphadora again Remus or I just might start calling you Professor Lupin"

Remus just laughed and sent her one of his characteristic charming smiles.

"Repero" said Remus fixing the broken china vase on the ground.

**She was clumsy; lucky he was good at repairing things.**

Tonks thrashed her wand against the air as she struggled against the stream of curses that Bellatrix was sending her. The curses were getting closer and closer and Tonks felt her resolve slip, her sides ache and she was only hanging on by the edge of her teeth. Despite being a highly trained auror she was still struggling against the dark arts.

Then suddenly out of nowhere she felt a curse hit her, evading her shield charm, a limb splitting pain slashed down the back of her shoulder. Everything went black and Tonks's last though running through her head,

'Darn, I forgot about the basic diffindo charm'

The minute Remus had the chance he rushed to her side, muttered a pain numbing charm and transported her to St. Mungo's. Praying silently for her to be okay. If he couldn't save her a healer could.

**She was clumsy; lucky he was good at repairing things.**

Tonks was alone, Sirius was gone, and the Dementors were sucking all the happiness from the world. Above all she missed the man whose breath smelt like chocolate, she missed the warm steady hands and she missed having someone to pick her up when she fell.

Tonks's heart was broken, he was reluctant to fix it, he was too dangerous to mess with things like that, he was too old not to make mistakes and he was too poor to fix it correctly but he couldn't pain to see her heart in so many pieces, so when she asked, he fixed that too.

**She was clumsy; lucky he was good at repairing things.**


End file.
